Star Trek: Andromeda
by Infernas81
Summary: Stardate 204209.58 (March 18 2527): The USS Andromeda sets off on an incredible voyage to the distant galaxy that gave it its name.


**A/N:** **I realise Star Trek is a big universe with many things that could cause a stumbling block in my stories. I am a huge fan, but I don't know everything. This is my own story with my own characters set in the Star Trek universe and to the best of my knowledge is right. I do not own Star Trek or its characters.**

 **Thanks to my Beta, JadeKitty, for her help with my terrible SPG!**

 **Please Read and Review with any comments, good or bad; constructive criticisms are helpful as are any plot ideas you may have.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Star Trek Andromeda**

Chapter 1

The Departure

"Ships Log, Captain Erin Hart reporting. Star date 204209.58. This will be the last log of USS Andromeda IG-01-A before leaving the Milky Way. This will be the 1st Ship to cross into a different Galaxy under its own power. Our destination: designated M31, The Andromeda Galaxy. The cutting-edge propulsion unit should cover the distance in a little under 100 years, then we are on our own. Preparations are going well. The final test of the Galaxy Sphere Drive, before leaving Deep Space 39, went as expected. The crew are on edge; the 100-year stasis, the lack of contact with their homes and then the fear of what lies ahead weighing heavily on us all. Soon we will be rendezvousing with the Enterprise to collect Science Officer Annan. Then on to Sector 199f at the Edge of the Void, where we will launch into the relative unknown."

* * *

"Captain we are approaching the rendezvous now," the male Caitian Navigator purred from the front of the bridge.

"Thank-you Ensign M'Toa. Lieutenant Vork bring us to a stop alongside the Enterprise."

The Vulcan pressed the corresponding sequence on the touch screen console and the Andromeda glided silently next to the flagship of the Federation fleet, the Universe Class, USS Enterprise J. The Andromeda, an Expanse Class ship, currently one of a kind, is based on the old Intrepid Class; a sleeker ship, longer and bigger than the original, with 4 nacelles. With a crew compliment of 300, the ship had 22 decks. It was smaller than the Enterprise J, and at the cutting edge of what could be done.

"Incoming Hail from the Enterprise, Captain Hart." The Andorian comms officer informed.

"Onscreen, Ensign Y'Dren," Captain Hart ordered.

The Bridge of the Enterprise appeared on the massive viewscreen in front of them.

"Captain Hart, that is some ship you have there," The woman in the middle of the screen said with a smile.

"Captain Dax! We're proud of her, thank you. How's life as Captain of the Enterprise treating you?" Captain Hart replied with a warm smile.

"Very well thanks. I haven't seen you since we served together on the Sutherland. The Captain's Chair suits you Erin," The Enterprise Captain commented.

"As it does you Dax. Is our new Science Officer ready to come aboard?" Captain Hart quizzed.

"Lieutenant Annan is in the transporter bay waiting to beam over at your command."

"Well, I think I'll go down and welcome him aboard, thank you Captain. Commander K'toha you have the bridge," She said turning to the Klingon her No.1. With a smile, Captain Dax and the Bridge of the Enterprise vanished from the viewscreen, replaced by the view of the stars and the Enterprise itself.

Captain Hart walked up the few steps from the lower part of the bridge and into the turbo lift. The doors slid shut behind her as she ordered it to take her to deck 4 where transporter bay 1 was located.

* * *

Captain Hart walked down the bright domed corridor being greeted by crew members moving about the daily jobs preparing for the journey ahead. The ship's humming and the gentle vibrations ever-present was always a comfort to her, having been born and raised on ships and space-stations. Some Engineers were knelt just outside the doors of the transporter bay with an open access panel scanning the bio-neural gel packs that ran throughout; controlling everything on the ship, they were no doubt checking for the 3rd or 4th time, they could never be too cautious. These checks would be happening all over the ship.

The doors slide open to the transporter bay and she was greeted by the young transporter technician. She stood the other side of the control desk to the Ensign.

"Is everything ready Ensign?" She asked the young man.

"yes ma'am, the transporters are fully operational," he replied, a little excitedly.

Captain Hart leaned over and pressed the comms button on the control panel.

"We're ready to receive Enterprise."

"Ready and waiting our end Captain Hart," came a voice over the comms.

"Energize!" She said to the Ensign

He slid the touch panel sliders up and on the transporter control desk and on the pad through a vale of light appeared the middle-aged, dark haired man in the teal coloured uniform of Science Officers. Some suit cases were piled on the pads behind him.

"Welcome aboard the USS Andromeda, Lieutenant Commander Annan. You come highly recommended," the Captain said as he stepped off the transported pad.

"Much appreciated Captain," he responded, with a grin.

"Ensign, would you take Officer Annan's belongings to his quarters please. I realize you will want to get settled in Rajesh, but you will have plenty of time once we get under way. If you'd follow me, I'll introduce you to the bridge Officers and show you to your station," the Captain said turning towards Lieutenant Commander Annan.

* * *

The doors of the turbo lift opened revealing the bridge. Control consoles and monitors around the room, all the systems making lots of noises, all indicating various things from inside and outside the ship; a hive of activity.

"Welcome to the bridge." the Captain smiled warmly. "Your station is over there," she said pointing to the far side of the bridge, on the upper level, to one of the consoles that arched around the back of it. "Ok, introductions, over there is my 1st officer, Commander K'toha. Then we have our Tactical and Security Chief, Officer Lieutenant Harrison Kaltain. Next to him is Chief of Engineering, Lieutenant Commander Sten. Behind you on communications is Ensign Y'Dren. On Navigation is Ensign M'Toa and next to him is Helmsman Lieutenant Vork," she said indicating to them in turn. "This is our new Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander Annan," the Captain finished. Annan's gaze had stopped at the attractive Ensign Vork and he was smiled broadly. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow inquisitively before turning back to the console in front of her.

"If you will," she said indicating to the science station. "Report Commander Sten?" she asked, returning to the Captain's chair

"We will be ready to engage the Sphere Drive in approximately 33 minutes, Captain," Sten informed.

"Good. Commander Jenner, how are the stasis chambers?" she asked, pushing the comms button on her chair,

"All the Stasis pods are ready Captain," the Doctor's voice replied over the comms.

"Hail the Enterprise."

Captain Dax and the Bridge appeared on the view screen.

"Half an hour and we will be ready to leave Captain Dax. Thank you for bringing us Officer Annan," Captain Hart informed her counterpart.

"I think we will follow you to Sector 199 to see you off. Wouldn't want to miss this historic moment! Is there anything else you need?" Dax said

"No, we have everything we need, thank you," Captain Hart answered.

The viewscreen cut back to the view in front. "Set a course for Sector 199f, warp 2."

The Andromeda shot off, followed swiftly by the Enterprise.

* * *

At the edge of the known Galaxy, the 2 ships sat. The dim binary white dwarfs of Sector 199f, some of the oldest stars in the Milky way, the only thing nearby. Beyond them, nothing but the emptiness of the void. The crew of the Andromeda ready to set off on the journey lasting 100's of years.

"Y'Dren, contact Star Fleet Command," ordered Captain Hart

"Admiral Scott is ready to project Captain," The Andorian said after a few minutes.

With a nod of her head the holographic projection of the Admiral appeared stood in front of the Bridge crew.

"Open ship wide comms," the Captain said.

The Admiral spoke "Captain Hart. Crew of the Andromeda. Pioneers. This mission and the sacrifices you are all making will go down in history, and are much appreciated by all in the Federation. Your ship is a combination of everything we know to make this trip possible, to survive the unique radiation in the void, and is built to keep you safe no matter what you may come across on your voyage. The relays you drop enroute to M31 will allow data messages to be sent back and forth, but this will still take a long time. Your mission will last for 10 years from when you arrive at the Messier System in the Andromeda Galaxy. You will be gone for over 200 years but when you return you will all be heroes. We hope your mission will have paved the way for new Alliances and Colonies in the Andromeda Galaxy. Good Luck to all of you!"

"Thank you, Admiral Scott, we shall do our best," Captain Hart said. With that the Hologram disappeared.

"Is everything ready Commander Sten?"

"Systems are at 100% Captain," The Android replied

"Then let's get this show on the road. Y'Dren hail the Enterprise."

The Bridge of the Enterprise once again appeared on the viewscreen.

"Enterprise, all systems are fully operational we're ready to go. Thank you for your assistance," the Captain continued.

"Good Luck Andromeda," Captain Dax Answered with a smile. "Take care Erin, I'll see you again."

The channel closed and the viewscreen went off.

"Commander Sten, close the protective window plates. Ensign M'Toa, set a course for the Messier system in the Andromeda Galaxy." Captain Hart looked at each of the bridge crew in turn as she met their eyes, all of them giving a slight nod in response to the unspoken question, _ready?_

"Helm, start the Sphere Drive!"

* * *

On the Bridge of the Enterprise everyone was fixated to the images on the screen. The plating shifted over the windows of the Andromeda, then 2 rows of hatches began opening over the hull and spheres rose from inside each one; about a foot in diameter, 100's of the spheres hovering in 2 circles around the width of the ship. They started to rotate around the width and length in different directions, going faster and faster until they were just a blur. The nacelles, top and bottom closed together on both sides of the ship, and in a flash of light the Andromeda was gone.

"Good Bye and Good luck" Captain Dax mumbled to herself.


End file.
